Remembering Lila
by Leabell323
Summary: Since the anniversary of Lila Morgan's death is approaching, it inspired me to write two different stories about different people remembering her for different reasons. Sam is featured in both stories, but you'll have to read to figure out who else appears. As always I do not own any characters featured.
1. Remembrance

Sam held the bouquet of flowers as close to her body as possible, which wasn't too close due to the increasing size of her belly. Sam hadn't gotten that big yet, but she was on her way. She was around 20 weeks along, but was already sporting a generous baby bump. Sam sighed as she slowly walked through the cemetery, having to stop every once in awhile. She was always full of energy, ready to go on a whim. In fact, she didn't really even need that much sleep. But when she was pregnant, she was exhausted 24/7, and even a little activity made her want to take a 4 hour nap. Sam smiled as she finally made it to her destination.

"Hey there baby girl."

Sam smiled at the head stone of her daughter. She placed the flowers and her purse on the grass in front of the headstone, and pulled out a blanket. She spread the blanket and crouched down so she could sit on the floor. She grabbed the flowers and opened up the wrapper that they were in. She leaned towards the head stone and removed the wilted, dying flowers from the urn, and replaced them with the fresh white roses she had bought. Sam put the dying flowers in the wrapper and folded them, leaving them on the blanket so she could throw them out on her way out of the cemetery.

"Sorry I was late this week, I'm not moving as fast as usual sweety. I hope you like the flowers. I know I usually bring red roses, but I saw these white ones and saw how beautiful they were and knew I had to bring them. They reminded me of angels so I knew I needed to bring them to you."

Sam smiled as she wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Sorry baby. I'm a little more emotional than usual. I know you probably know already, since I know you're watching over us, but I wanted to tell you in person that you are going to have a little sister. Now, I want you to know now more than ever how much I love you. I want you to know that even though I'm having another daughter, that your sister will never replace you Lila. Your daddy and I love you just as much as your brother and sister. I don't want you to feel left out my dear."

Sam heard a stick crack and turned to see her husband covering his face, looking sheepishly at her.

"Jason? What are you doing here?"

Sam could tell he was nervous. He was twisting his wedding ring on his finger, and she noticed over the past few months that he did this when he was nervous. Sam watched as he walked towards her and motioned, asking silently if he could sit with her on the blanket. She nodded at him and he sat down next to her.

"Uh, well, I noticed before I got my memories back, when we were still friends, that the first Tuesday of every month you would sort of disappear. I made a mental note of it, but then we were investigating Nikolas and then Sonny got shot and then we were trying to figure out who I was so I sort of pushed it in the back of my head. I figured that if you wanted to share you would tell me. Anyway, after we found out who I was, it sort of popped into my head again, and I couldn't shake the thought of it so I sort of followed you here."

"You were stalking me?"

Sam chuckled at the look Jason made.

"No Sam. C'mon no. I was just curious so I followed you here, and I listened as you were talking, and realized you were talking to our daughter. You told her "Lila I have the best news, your daddy is back. This whole time I thought you were up there together, but it looks like you brought him home to Danny and I." I mean when I heard that I was really confused and then I felt awful because I didn't understand how I could forget I lost a child. I sort of ran away and—"

"Wait a minute I saw you that night. I didn't know it was you though. I turned and I just sort of saw this man walking really fast out of the cemetery, Jason why didn't you talk to me about this then?"

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore. We had already kissed, I couldn't remember you or our life together, I mean, I didn't want to bring up the fact that I didn't know we had another child. I brought it up to Carly and she told me the story. I came here on my own the night I ended things with Elizabeth. I uh, introduced myself to Lila and apologized for not remembering her and I've been coming on my own ever since. I also uh, sometimes I'll follow you here when you come see her."

Sam laughed again.

"So you _have_ been stalking me? Jason, why didn't you tell me this sooner, we could have come here together."

Jason grabbed his wife's hand and laced his fingers in hers.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me here. We talked about Lila before and after I got my memories back, but you never brought up that you came here once a month, I just figured this was your alone time with her and I didn't want to intrude on that."

"Jason I'm not upset or anything, I'm really happy you're here, but you knew where I was going and you've come here on your own, so why have you been watching me when I'm here?"

"I like to hear you talk to her. When I'm here, I talk to her, but sometimes I don't know what to say, so I'll just sit here. But when you talk to her, you now exactly what to say, so I like to listen to you talk to her."

Sam couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes. She was so touched that Jason had been coming here all these months on his own, and had been here with her when she visited on her own. Jason untangled is hand from Sam's and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have been following you."

Jason went to get up, but Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Jason wait. I'm not upset, I'm just pregnant. I'm emotional. I'm touched honestly. It makes me really happy to think that you were here while I was here and to know that you've been coming here on your own."

"Sam I've always come here on my own. Maybe not as much as I should have, but I would come see her, even after we split up. I would come and sit and talk to her, ask her to watch over you and protect you. When we thought Danny died I came here too, asking her to watch over you."

"I, I didn't realize."

"Sam, I want you to know that I never forgot about our daughter, not when we weren't together, not when we were, and not intentionally when I lost my memories. I can still see her in my head. She looked just as beautiful as you do."

Sam could see the shine in Jason's eyes, and knew the emotions were just as overwhelming for him as they were for her. She grabbed his hand again.

"I love you, and I know our daughter knows how much you love her. I'm happy you're here though, especially today, because I was telling Lila how she's going to have a baby sister. I don't want her to think we are replacing her at all."

Jason got on his knees and crawled closer to the headstone, touching it with his hand.

"Hi Lila, its your daddy. I uh, your mom finally figured out I've been watching her here with you, so you don't have to keep that secret for me anymore. I just want you to know how much I love you, how much we love you, even Danny. I hope you hear his prayers at night, he always prays to you. I hope you know how much we love you and how special you are to us, and don't worry baby girl, we will still come to see you even when the baby is born. We will still talk to you like we always do. You are with us always, and you will never be replaced."

Jason sat back down next to Sam, who leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her to speak.

"Your daddy is right Lila, you are with us always, thank you for looking out for all of us, especially your baby sister. We love you so much sweet heart."


	2. Grief

"Thank you for coming here with me Sam."

Sam looked over at her younger sister and smiled.

"Of course Krissy, I always love the opportunity to come visit my baby girl."

Sam and Kristina walked slowly through the cemetery, towards their destination. Sam had gotten a call from her sister earlier, asking if Sam would come with her to visit Lila. Se had just been here a few days ago with Jason, but she never passed up an opportunity for a visit. Sam didn't ask why Krissy wanted to make the visit, but she had her suspicions. As they approached Sam saw a man kneeling in front of the headstone.

"Dad?"

Kristina and Sam watched as Sonny turned around, wiping his eyes.

"Hey honey. Hey Sam."

Kristina walked towards her father into his open arms for a hug.

"Hi Sonny."

"What are you and my beautiful daughter doing here? I can tell by the flowers that you must have been here already, probably only a few days ago by the looks of it."

"I asked Sam to come with me here. I knew her and Jason had come the other day, but I didn't want to come alone. I'm happy you're here dad. I don't really come here a lot, even though I should. Lila is the reason I'm alive, and I should come here and thank her more often. She wasn't just my niece, she was also my little sister. I wanted to come here to thank her but to also ask her a question."

"Krissy, I'm sure you living your life and being happy and healthy is enough thanks for Lila. But what did you want to ask her?"

Kristina nodded at Sam and then grabbed her father's hand.

"Lila isn't just my little sister, she's Morgan's too. I wanted to ask her to please take care of him in heaven."

Sam watched as her sister and Sonny both looked down, trying to hide the tears falling from their eyes. Sonny embraced his daughter again as she cried. Morgans death was still fresh in everyone's minds, especially Sonny's. Sam knew he was having a hard time, and that he was blaming himself for Morgan's death. Sam walked towards the both of them and placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder, and then squeezed gently. She then touched her daughters headstone, and took a deep breath. Sam felt a light breeze ruffle her hair, and then began to speak.

"Hey baby girl, its me again, your mom. I'm back again, you know I love coming to visit you. I know you can see them but Sonny and Kristina are here. I know you heard Krissy, but I just wanted to say thank you so much again for helping to save her life. Thank you for being her angel. I know when I talk to you I talk to you a lot about your brother Danny and your new baby sister, but I hope you know I don't forget about your other siblings. Dante, Michael, Krissy, and Avery all love you very much sweetie. Morgan loves you too baby. I know he used to visit you sometimes, sometimes he would come with me. I hope you're with him now. Please tell him how much we all love him and miss him, just as much as we love and miss you. Please watch over him baby. Watch out for each other."

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes, and felt Sonny put a hand on her shoulder, while Kristina held Sam's hand in her own.

"Hi, Lila. I'm sorry I don't come to see you more or talk to you more, but I, I hope you know how much you mean to me. How much I love you. I, I'm sorry I never got a chance to meet you, but thank you Lila. Thank you for helping me live. And thank you for watching out for Morgan. Morgan if you're there, I, I love you and I miss you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister. Please watch out for Lila. I love you both so much."

Sam let go of Kristina's hand and put her arm around her holding her close as she cried.

"Hi sweetie, its Sonny, your other daddy. I know how much you love Jason and how much Jason loves you, but I want you to know I love you too. Please watch over your brother. He needs you now more then ever. Thank you Lila. Morgan, if you're there, I love you son, and, I, I'm sorry I failed you."

Sam watched as Sonny fell to his knees. Kristina let go of Sam and went to her father, hugging him as he cried. Sam was full of emotion as she watched her sister and Sonny. She could tell he was racked with guilt. Sam and Jason had fully exonerated Sonny a few days ago. They were able to find enough evidence to prove that although Sonny had hired a contractor to kill Julian, Sonny was able to call off the hit in time and someone else had planted the bomb. It didn't stop Sonny from feeling guilty though. Sam couldn't relate to Sonny when everyone thought that he had actually been responsible, but now she could. Sam walked over closer to Sonny and her sister and kneeled down next to him.

"Sonny do you remember when Lila died, how much I blamed Alexis?"

Sonny nodded at Sam.

"I didn't just blame Alexis though Sonny, I blamed myself."

Kristina looked up at her sister.

"Sam why would you blame yourself? Lila was stillborn, I thought you almost died too? How could her dying be your fault?"

"Because Sam is a parent Krissy. When you're a parent your job is too protect your kids."

"I know now that there was nothing I could have done to change anything. What happened happened and it saved your life Krissy. And I was grateful for that, I still am. But Lila was my daughter and I was supposed to protect her. Sonny it was hard, and it took me a really long time, but you'll see. You feel like you should have done more to protect Morgan but you couldn't. You will see that soon, and youll be able to forgive yourself. It will hurt like hell every day for the rest of your life, but it will get better."

Sonny looked at Sam and nodded at her.

"I'm happy you guys were here. Thank you Sam. Thank you sweetie."

Sonny got up, and him and Krissy helped Sam back onto her feet. The three of them walked in silence back towards their cars, as a breeze washed over them. Sam smiled to herself, knowing that her daughter and Morgan had heard them and were watching over all of them together.


End file.
